


Time and Tide Flow Wide

by aimmyarrowshigh



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Force Bond (Star Wars), Gen, Star Wars: The Last Jedi Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 04:17:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13240260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: Time and tide flow wide: When Luke finally opens up to the Force again and navigates through space and time to Leia, he doesn't expect to find her unconscious.





	Time and Tide Flow Wide

"Luke," Leia whispers: she can't feel her fingers, her face, her toes—can't feel anything, really; Space is even colder than the Galaxy feels these days, it turns out—but still, somehow, she can feel Luke sitting at her bedside. His hands are even rougher than they used to be when he was a farmboy, palms burn-shiny from the searing-hot vaporator out on the dunes. 

He smells like salt and smoke. Too faintly. _Here_ Leia can tell the distance between them, the unreality of his presence.

Rey hasn't brought him back. 

Not yet.

_Help us, Luke. You're our only hope._

**Author's Note:**

> Let's see if I manage to not suck at drabbling this year... themes for January from [31-days](https://31-days.livejournal.com/3331131.html#cutid1) on LiveJournal as usual.


End file.
